This invention relates to an apparatus for redistributing flat articles, particularly confectionery items such as biscuits, cookies or crackers advanced in a plurality of inlet columns on a first conveyor. As a result of the redistribution, the articles are further advanced on a second conveyor in outlet columns, whose number differs from that of the inlet columns. The apparatus includes a plurality of pivoted routing gates which may be swung into either one of two end positions and each of which being associated with a separate inlet column, that is, a separate inlet lane of the first conveyor.
In an apparatus of the above-outlined type, disclosed, for example, in U.K. Pat. No. 1,282,328, the number of inlet columns, formed of incoming articles is increased by redistributing the articles. Each inlet column (inlet lane) is associated with an inclined, flat routing gate which may be pivoted about an axis arranged parallel to the direction of article advance. All the routing gates are controlled by a single common drive with the intermediary of cam discs. In such an arrangement it is required that in all columns the articles reach the routing gates all at the same moment. Further, the motion of the routing gates must be synchronized with the advance of the articles. This requires a complicated aligning and synchronizing system in which the risks of malfunctioning are relatively high.
Swiss Pat. No. 607,967 discloses a grouping apparatus for a single supply column for packaged chocolate bars. Above the supply column there is arranged a sensor which controls, by means of a counter, a routing switch for the further guidance of the products into any one of two possible outlet columns. In this manner, in the outlet columns counted groups of chocolate bars may be formed. The groups are advanced to a packing machine.